Unconditional Thoughts
by AA ForShort
Summary: What'll happen when Suzaku comes back to Ashford? Deceit, pool parties, contests, fevers?, uncontrolable feelings. SuzakuxLelouch. Warnings: Spoilers for up to episode 12 of Rebelion 2 second season
1. Awkward Beginnings

**A/N: **I've been so in love with Code Geass lately and this story has been swirling around in my mind for sometime. So don't eat me if this sucks! :) This is my first story since about 2 years. Well at least of this kind. I hope I've improved. Oh and this is a first for Code Geass to, I sorry Axel and Roxy! I gotta take a break from my love of those two!

Enjoy.

**Tips:** My writing is weird, so Um thoughts.

'Like these are Lelouch's'

'And these are Suzaku's'

'**And you guessed it, these are the both of them (at the same time)'**

**Warnings: **

Major **spoilers** for like the first 5 minutes of episode 5 of Rebellion 2. And then several episodes into that series. Around episode 10 should be safe. Hehe now you can… wait, while writing this I decided to watch a couple more episodes, so now look forward to acknowledgement of episode 12. Boy will I have fun with that one. I've got another story idea now to!!!!

! Enjoy~ ole

[3,230 words in total minus all of this stuff]

**Unconditional Thoughts**

**Chapter 1: An Awkward Beginning**

'Ugh. Jeez. Days like these just seam to never let up. I mean what compels teachers to get the thought in their mind that "hey if I give them more homework, they'll get smarter". These insignificant students of my class wouldn't be able to comprehend a little bit more knowledge.' He glanced around noticing that several of his classmates were snoring and drooling into their geometry books.

'At this point isn't it clear to say that in just mere days we'll have a brain damage overload. Hmm but never the less, I shouldn't be…'

"Mr. Lamperouge, will you please stop using my class as a place to make up your beauty sleep?" the tall blue haired teacher announced.

The boy took his gaze away from the open window. "Oh but Ma'mm I was merely calculating the next few problems, and I find it rather hard to stare at this book for to long" Lelouch sighed and picked the book up by its spine. Pinching it with his pointer finger and thumb, he draped it to the side so he could use his bent wrist for a place to rest his head.

"And if you'd like I'd be more then happy to give you the answers for the following pages to" He said with a smile and a sincere tone.

"Um…well please just see to it that you don't…fall…behind in my class" the teacher at a loss for any more words turned abruptly back to the dirtied whiteboard.

Lelouch wiped the fake smile off of his face and replaced it with an apathetic one. He gazed out the bright window and drummed his fingers against the smooth surface of his desk. Anything but this classroom seemed of much more interest. 'Maybe a quick game of chess.' Lelouch let his mind play a game with himself and found that it was quite boring yet all the while quite preoccupying.

'If I advance my King I'll be left with an open grab at my Knight. But if the king does not move his subordinates will not follow. The king cannot simply order around the other pieces. Manipulation… This is exactly why Japan must be free, damn you Britanni-'

"Hello everyone. My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today. I look forward to studying here."

Startled by the voice that echoed through his ears, Lelouch nearly hit the desk when he slipped from his seat. It was Suzaku; he was back, but why?

Whispers danced around the room, mostly about his Knight ship, him being an Eleven and the defeat of Zero. Lelouch grimaced, 'that's right. Can we really be called friends? _Enemies_…Suzaku and Zero.'

"Okay everybody quiet down, Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to area eleven and that's why he's coming back to school here. Why don't you take the desk right next to Lelouch for now?" the teacher didn't bother to point in his direction.

"Yes ma'mm" Suzaku replied oh so obediently and made a straight beeline towards Lelouch.

'Suzaku you, you were my first real friend'

'But the war tore us apart'

'The second Pacific War, the conflict in which Britannia took control of Japan…'

'After its defeat, Japan became an area colony of Britannia.'

'I was abandoned by my homeland'

'I who was forced to abandon my homeland'

'When reunited we were at once enemies and allies'

'Although I was Japanese, I was also a Britannian soldier.'

'I was Zero. We both hid our true identities.'

'We fought each other'

'However. Those are memories of what really happened…'

'The Emperor rewrote three things in Lelouch's memory-'

'Nunnally'

'Anything about Zero'

'And that I was a Prince of the royal family of Britannia'

**'And so the two of us _now_-'**

"Hey welcome back. It's been some time" Lelouch's eyes opened up warmly.

"I missed everyone a lot." Suzaku smiled contently.

"Suzaku it feels like forever." Came a girl with long bright orange hair, Shirley.

"You've really come up in the world. Haven't you?" a blue haired boy announced as he nearly piggybacked Suzaku, Rival.

"Suzaku's back? Where is he?" a girl with blond hair busted through the classroom door, Milly.

"Madam president, class is in progress here. Do you mind?" Lelouch retorted

"Ugh what's with you Lelouch?" the blonde pouted.

'You screwed up Suzaku. When you heard the name Lelouch you just walked right to my side. In other words, you acted as if you knew me'

The others were still surrounding the tall brunette, chattering and screeching out ideas. At this time the center of attention seemed to be the pilot. Lelouch's eyes swept over his friend's body like a game of Mind Sweeper. 'My eyes its like I can't control them. Has he gotten taller? His hair, has it gotten longer? Gotten stronger? His eyes though, still the same shade of Vermillion green…' Lelouch's expression melted as he found himself staring like some schoolgirl with a crush on the hot transfer student. 'Wait whoa _hot_? Suzaku? What am I-'

"Um, nice to see you to…Lelouch?" Suzaku mused out allowing a soft chuckle. Lelouch blushed slightly, causing him to shield his face with a hand engulfed around the right side just below his eye. His hair shielded the side closest to Suzaku.

By this time the crowd had faltered and many had returned to their seats in class. Lelouch peeked through his hair, watching every movement of his childhood friend. After several minutes of shifting through papers, Suzaku caught his gaze. Immediately he turned away, trying to seem as though he were never looking. He clumsily scribbled on a piece of paper, with no real meaning. Lelouch flinched at the long fingers that rested at his shoulder.

"Lelouch, how has Rolo been doing?" Suzaku whispered.

'Oh that's right, Rolo, my brother…Nunnally." Under his hair Lelouch's eyes shook furiously. He couldn't grasp an idea of what to say, this was it, his cover was going to be blown. Speaking down towards the desk Lelouch faltered.

"Well I'd say he's-" he was cut off much to his relief.

"Lulu! Suzaku!" shouted Shirley.

'Shirley for once, I _thank_ your ignorance.' Silently he wiped the sweat that had appeared near his hairline.

A huge gust of air whipped the two boys hair around in tangles as Shirley plopped down between the two of them. Suzaku was barely able to pull his hand away without it being hit by locks of orange hair. Bewildered the two shifted towards the girl with unsure smiles etched across their faces. The whole class had given attention to the loud disturbance as well.

"Say guysssss! Let's have a party! A celebration of the eto…Return of Suzaku" she said separating her hands in the air as if making an imaginary banner. Without waiting for a response she quickly turned towards the door and strolled off. She stopped when she was at the door, to wave. "Okay! I got it! After class we have a pool party. _No_ objections Lulu~. See yah guys there!" she winked then tip toed out of the classroom. When it seemed like she had finally left, she broke through the silence. "Don't forget your swimsuits!" she yelled back at the top of her lungs.

The whole class seemed to roar with conversation, obviously excited for the party that had clearly been announced for everyone. Lelouch sighed and pressed his fingertips to his temple. Suzaku stared at Lelouch's clear discomfort and began to laugh. Lelouch looked over with a curious tilt of his head and an unsatisfied glint to his eyes. Then as if planned the two dropped their heads to the desk and laughed warily.

/~\

Walking out of class was a safety hazard, it wasn't usually but since this was the last class of the day everyone was rushing out to try on their swimsuits. So as unplanned as it seemed Lelouch stuck around for a couple of minutes to avoid any trauma. Lazily stacking his belongings he glanced towards the already empty doorway. There was no one in sight so letting his confident ego drop he allowed himself to wallow in his extensive thoughts. He leaned over in his chair closing his eyes, relief washed over him as soon as he let everything subside. It was truly peaceful; enough to make a couple of tears glide down his face. The thought of no one being there was a clear wrong move, because near the doorway he heard a soft rustle of clothing. Startled his eyes batted open and with a shocked expression he glanced to the doorway. Suzaku, had he been standing there this whole time? Lelouch immediately tilted his chair back to the ground and quickly used his sleeve to swipe the tears from his cheeks.

Almost nervously now he snatched up his materials and rushed to the door. He ignored the Knight in the doorway and just as he felt relief a hand grabbed at his elbow.

"Hey Lelouch is everything alright? I mean you were in there for quite sometime and-" The pilot positioned his body as to catch a better glimpse at the smaller boys face. "You can tell me. Were friends aren't we?" The boy questioned with a soft smile.

The smaller boy shrugged him off and started walking away. And without turning back he replied, "I'm fine, really." Suzaku was left standing in the hallway. As the smaller of the two turned the corner, Suzaku made his way to the Student Council room.

'Lelouch…'

/~\

"Aghhhh _why_ don't I have a stupid swimsuit!" Lelouch threw all of his drawers to the floor and still he found nothing. Picking a piece of clothing up he found a swimsuit, well if you'd really call it that… It was a violet colored Speedo that matched his eyes. Oh how wonderful, to bad he wasn't trying to match his clothing with his looks. "No way! I would never wear that!" He shouted flinging it at his bed. He slinked down onto the floor his knees scraping at the carpet. "Swimsuit, swimsuit, swimsuit" he pondered. 'Wait, why does this even matter, I don't even know how to swim, I don't have to go, Oh that's right'

"Okay! I got it! After class we have a pool party. No objections Lulu~. See yah guys there…don't forget your swimsuits!"

Lelouch sighed bringing his knees close to his chest. "Lelouch-" it was Rolo "Kururugi is here, I let him in, I hope you don't mind?"

"Uh no. I don't mind. Thanks brother." He began sorting out the mess he had made. 'Damn it. What could he want.' After several seconds Lelouch found himself buried up to his chest in a pile of socks. Each sock was pure white and smelled of Lilac.

"Need any help?" a laughing Suzaku asked as he appeared in the doorway. He bent down on his knee handing a pair of swim trunks to the boy. "I vaguely remember that you'd never go swimming with us, so I figured that you wouldn't have a pair. They're quite old, but they're so clean that it's nearly unnatural." Suzaku let out a genuine smile laughing as he placed it upon the boy's raven colored hair." I hope they'll fit. Your quite small so I think they might"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Lelouch protested.

"Well you are quite short, and awfully skinny, I do wonder if you eat enough."

'Ah that's right, I barely eat much; I'm always so busy. Eating doesn't seem really that important, it only did with… with Nunnally.'

"Ah well I'm never really all that hungry." He smiled as his stomach growled in protest. His violet eyes wavered as he laughed nervously, "That was uh…the socks?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow letting out a quick laugh. "Well if the socks get hungry, I'll go get them a snack." Suzaku rose to his feet walking towards the next room. " Hey if you don't mind _I'm_ sorta hungry, want me to get you something?" His handed rested on the doorpost waiting for a response.

"Uh no I'm fine, help your-"

"Kay your favorite it is." Suzaku dropped a bag on the dresser then curled his arm around the doorway and walked towards the kitchen. He really had been a close friend; he knew practically everything about Lelouch. Even the things that Lelouch himself hadn't known.

'I wonder if its okay like this…'

Lelouch was fed up with socks so he scooped them up like a bulldozer and roughly squished them into a drawer. He reached for the shorts that were on his head; they were a dark navy blue almost purple with lightning bolts of a deep yet brilliantly colored green on the sides of them. He liked them, although the fact of them being Susaku's was a little unsettling to him. He stared at the ground as he slowly slipped his arms through the openings of his shirt. 'Suzaku…' He had paused as the shirt lay bellowing below his neck, his arms in the air.

" I got us some tea, you were out of the ingred-" Suzaku stopped in his tracks, staring at the marks all over the small boys frame. Lelouch quickly removed his shirt and flung it to where the Speedo had landed. 'That's right these marks, their from Suzaku. That night when we met at gunpoint he had full control of me, pushing my body to the ground and slamming my face to the cool stone beneath us. But I'm not supposed to know that, what do I say?' Lelouch turned away from the brunette quickly finding a t-shirt of some kind to use in the water. Lelouch broke the silence with a weak attempt at a laugh. "Don't worry so much, I got this when I fell from a couple flights of stairs. You know me, always so clumsy." Laughing nervously he put a hand to his hair, scrunching it with his long thin fingers. "Ah a white shirt, this'll do." He placed the thin material over his head and slid it over his body. It stuck to every curve and rib that protruded from underneath but it hid the contours of the bruises and scrapes.

"Lelouch I'm sorry"

"For what? You didn't do anything. Suzaku, it was my own fault. I was trying to get away from another gym class." Lelouch twisted his body around to face him. 'Was he trying to apologize for that night? He knows I can't know that.'

"Ah well its just I wasn't there to save you" Suzaku spoke with an unwavering tone as his face looked to the floor. 'He was remembering the night as well'

Lelouch strode towards the taller boy; he placed a hand upon his high shoulder. "You were busy, it can't be helped. Now can it, Knight of Seven."

"Whoa look at the time were gonna be late! Hey can I get changed in here? We gotta hurry." Suzaku grabbed at a bag that he had placed on Lelouch's dresser. He pulled at his uniform forcefully to get it off.

"Uh yea sure." Lelouch whirled around stifling a bright crimson that attacked his cheeks. 'He's been working out… compared to me.' Lelouch grabbed at his small skinny stomach. 'I'm still definitely weaker.'

"You afraid of the locker room or something? Get the shorts on." He pointed at them.

" O-of course not!" Suzaku had finished dressing and had on a light blue pair with a crimson red lighting strike to the side of them. 'Great are we corresponding, and if anything I have the more girly pair…' he held the cloth between his fingers.

"Stop day dreaming." He mused pulling down Lelouch's pants. Lelouch sprang to a corner shivering.

"I go-go-got it." He hurried. Taking his feet out from underneath the legs of the pants. And roughly slid the trunks to his frame. 'Jeez, there loose, I really have a small waist.' The whole time he made sure to face away never exposing his private areas to the taller boy.

"Your still the same as ever, always the little boy" Suzaku laughed as he snatched the shorter boys arm. "Come on." The taller boy led the way out into the hallway.

'Agh I'm so good at swimming this'll be a breeze'

'I don't even know how to do the doggie paddle, let alone stay a float.'

The two boys sighed however one with content, the other with humiliation.

/~\

The pool was indeed truly magnificent. Probably the largest one you'd ever see. It was pearl white with 21st century fixings, so basically awesome chrome stuff. Although for this occasion it was fixed with not only the diving boards the swim team uses, but also brightly colored slides of yellow, purple, blue, green, and orange. Balloons danced across the ceiling that was naturally lit by the sun. There were also 5 different colored lanes made for swimming. 'Eh. The same color as the slides also.' Just as the two stepped in Rival danced towards them sprinkling "confetti" on them.

"Rival I said confetti not cake sprinkles!" the blonde president sighed.

"Ah well…" the boy laughed pressing his two pointer fingers together.

"Anyways" the president pushed Rival aside "welcome to the party you two! I hope you don't mind that I made the two of you special guests, so not only Suzaku-kun"

"President why me? More importantly what do you plan on doing with us?" the dark haired boy's eyes twitched.

"Do… you say? Oh well that's simple. A contest of course!!!" She clapped her hands in the air and fireworks lit up above her.

**'This president…' **the boys' faces fell grim as soon as she began to talk again. The president jumped into the air and came back down with a microphone and a bright shiny gold swimsuit that out shone any other. **'How she does this, I'll never know.'**

"The first event! Swimsuit modeling!" Herds of girls flocked around the two.

'Dear god'

'Heh I'm sure to win'

The Science Club easily got the two where they wanted them and were able to escort them to a stage near the right side of the pool. Yes with guns, putty guns. That stuff will never come out of your hair, meaning pink and green hair _forever_. And surprisingly enough that was a threat, some terrorist and knight.

**'When did that get there?!'**

"Suzaku promise me, if I die, please kill the president for me"

"I'd be glad to" the slightest bit of sarcasm flowed from their words.

"Come on chop chop get dressed or we'll get you dressed ourselves" several girls in Swim Team uniforms hurried them along. 'Good it seems were not the only ones in this, there are several others participating as well. One is A Knight of Rounds, Rival, and R-Rolo?!'

'Gino, Rival, Lelouch's "brother" to?!'

Lelouch sighed. This was too much for him. While walking to a room that had a sticky note labeled "lelouch" he spotted a flier on the ground. "Rounds" it proclaimed in bright gold letters. Most likely the doing of _taicho_ herself.

"Round 1: Pretty in Pink"

"Round 2: Sporty Guy"

"Round 3: World Peace"

'What is this president thinking! Not only am I abused near every day with the work of Zero but… now I'm in a Miss Britannia Pageant. Nothing could ever get worse then this.'

/~\

**R&R:** Couple more chapters headed your way! Trust me. It gets way better =)

The greater the comments the more I'll have ideas that spark my imagination. Please don't hold back any criticism. I need some help from masters of this. Oh and you should totally check out the band Noah and The Whale, a fellow fanfic friend recommended them, Ichecked them out, And I absolutely love them. I can't stop listening to them~

For now, peace 3


	2. Misfortune Always Brings a Friend

A/N: Sorry I went off to my Grandmas house for a couple of days and so no computer to type my story out :( But I had it all written and ready to type. So _sorry_ this should have been out at least 3 days ago. Oh but great news! I got to put blue dye in my hair! It is now all streaky and a tone off from dark hair! But anyways, if you're still reading this, then thank you for reading my rambling!

**Tips Reminder****:** My writing is weird, so Um thoughts.

'Like these are Lelouch's'

'And these are Suzaku's'

'**And you guessed it, these are the both of them (at the same time)'**

**Warnings: **Actually… I don't think there are any in this chapter. Gotta read through it before I lie to you about spoilers! _Really fast_. Gasp even more delay… Feel free to throw hatemallows at me :3 Okay so this stuff right here is all my idea, yay!

! Enjoy~ ole

**[2,797] **

Sorry it's so short! I had to post something, so the next chapter will be much longer!

**Unconditional Thoughts**

**Chapter 2: Misfortune Always Brings A Friend…**

At this moment there was one thing and one thing alone that Lelouch knew for sure.

'When this is over and if my heart is still beating…Hell even if its not, Milly sure is going to _pay_.' He stood in triumph tightening a fist that held the "rounds" paper. 'Now the only problem is-'

"Round 1! Pretty In Pink~ the first contestant is…Rivalz, showing of how he looks pretty in pink." The announcement came from the stage.

'Shimata. I don't even know what I'm supposed to be wearing'

_Pretty In Pink_…

"Pink? Jeez of all the humiliating things-" his voice dropped to a whisper "but _wait_, what do I do? They'll see all of the bruises, what will they think?" Quickly he crammed himself up in the dressing room. It was like those changing rooms you'd find in a department store. It was pure white in color and had a mirror lining the back of the door. Lelouch poked and probed at the glass just in case there might be a camera. The last thing he wanted was to have the President blackmail him for a video of him naked.

Turning away from the door he found himself in a Pink Fluffy Heaven for girly girls of all ages. Flowers outlined the top, which was left opened for the natural sunlight to come through. There were clips, swim trunks, shirts flip-flops everything 'pink'.

Lelouch's head plopped down, his hair hung like curtains around it. " I guess it can't be helped," he signed as he looked through the stack of clothes. Quickly he unfastened a flower from the décor, grabbed up another white t-shirt, some pink flip-flops, a flower tie, and a pink pair of surfer swim trunks. He was in the middle of changing when he heard girls squealing out Suzaku's name.

They squealed out things like "how muscular" "isn't he cute?" and "what a great guy". Of course it was manly stuff…

He got up on the bench that was conveniently located near the stage and catwalk. Lelouch stood up cautiously, he was barely able to see over the top but he managed somehow. He spotted Suzaku a mile away; it had to be the pink one. Lelouch sighed, "This is no good, how can I compare to _that_? His body is…" He was interrupted by the next contestant announcement. Only apparently he had already been called several times. "Oh Lelouch where are you? You're not getting out of easy if you don't show up!"

'Uwa so soon!' he jumped down from the bench and grabbed at the door. Lelouch struggled with the doorknob and found out the hard way that the door doesn't swing in. 'one…two…three!' He charged into the door that just so happened to swing out. He fell straight to the ground with an 'ouf'; his cheek lay on the cold tile, his butt in the air.

"Well you've got one thing right. You certainly are clumsy." Suzaku held a hand out to the boy who now sat on his knees. Hesitantly Lelouch took hold of the boy's long fingers and to his surprise he was lifted up off of the ground effortlessly. Maybe a little too effortlessly…

Suzaku had pulled him up too forcefully and Lelouch stumbled into Suzaku's arms. Pausing for a second Lelouch looked up at the other boy. The smaller boys face was now exactly the same color of the clothes they were wearing, and it continued to steam up into darker shades. Suzaku's chest was warm and his arms felt strong and safe around the slimmer boys body.

"Lelouch" the voice was vibrating through his chest.

"I…uh sor-" his words were muffled by the taller boys chest. Lelouch was pink even up to the tips of his ears.

Suzaku removed an arm that held the boy, to ruffle his charcoal hair.

'I have to ask him _that_, but when? How'

"Better get out there! Or else Milly's going to have a fit" Suzaku shoved the boy through the curtains. "Good Luck" he added.

'Wait why was he-' a bucket of water fell straight onto the boy's dark hair. 'Oh that's why…'

Lelouch was truly the picture of girls' fandom around the world. His hair stuck up in places that hadn't been soaked, he looked as if he just rolled out of bed. The pink flower looked real and it fit perfectly in his raven hair. The white t-shirt clung to him like a little boy who was out running in the rain. The remaining drops of water rolled down his body making it shine a different tone compared to its usual pale one. Not to mention he still had the bright pink etched across his face.

The girls squealed things like "sooo cute" "how adorable" "awe he looks like a wet kitty cat!" and loads of other unmanly things, some even fainted. He continued down the catwalk getting more and more embarrassed, completely out of character. The girls liked that even more.

Finally after what seemed like a never-ending nightmare Lelouch could see the curtain just in range and a sigh of relief found its way to his lips. "The last two will come out at the same time! You can clearly see that these two are the opposite in so many ways! Let's see how The Knight of Rounds, Gino and Lelouch's younger brother, Rolo can show off how they look pretty in pink. " Milly stood on her tippy toes as the two came out nearly knocking Lelouch down.

"Sorry bout that." The blonde turned winking at Lelouch, as he continued on, clearly more contained then Lelouch's younger brother. "S-ss-sorry bb-ig broth-er" Rolo was clearly in distress as he fumbled onto the stage. The water came splashing down on the two of them and it startled Rolo. The smaller boy ran to hide behind Gino, a brilliant color of red lit up all over the boy. Rolo clutched onto the other like a child to its mother's hand.

"Whoa take it easy, it's alright, its just water." Gino's laughing reassured Rolo. By now all of the girls had furiously grabbed out journals and diaries trying to document this lovely moment. Pictures were taken and Gino jumped into the water laughing and scrunching the back of his hair with a raised arm. Now all by himself, Rolo nearly fainted. Turning around quickly he ran off of the stage and back into where the changing room had been. Now there stood a sand pit complete with volleyball nets.

"Hey you okay Rolo?" Lelouch asked jogging up to him.

"Ye…eea" Lelouch laughed. 'Looks like I'm not the only one here with blushing problems'

"Come on Milly's already set up our next event, guess there's no way out…of it…" Rolo hadn't been paying attention; his gaze was back to where Gino had jumped in the water. "Uh Rolo? Anyways…" Lelouch waved a hand back and forth in front of the younger boys face.

"Oh. I'm sorry! Good luck big brother! I'll try my best…" his voice broke at the last word.

\~/

The booming voice of the president came from a small blimp that had been positioned over the nets. "Even though that last round came out a little unexpected. We now switch to something of a completely opposite theme. These five guys will be all facing each other in a game of _Elimination_." Her voice was definitely scarier on the last word. Its like she was hiding something, but of course, that is the nature of the president. The president tossed Rolo and Lelouch a pile of clothes.

"So were gonna be wearing _these_?" Lelouch held up the swim trunks and shirt he had been given.

"But of course, what, did you think we'd make you go out naked?" the blonde bounced with laughter.

"That's not what I was thinking!"

"Sure, sure." The voice came from behind him. Of course it was Suzaku, and he was already dressed to. His clothes were blue though.

"Leave it to Milly to get us all of this name brand stuff. Under Warmer…" Suzaku pointed at the large s that was printed on the material. It was in place of the usual emblem that rested over the left side on the chest of the spandex material.

"Hey wait, why do you get blue? I get violet, isn't that a bit girly?" 'Although blue definitely looks perfect on him…what am I saying?'

"Well I think it's more of an amethyst and it looks perfect on you." Suzaku's voice was a bit taunting but his smile lit up all of his face.

"Wha-whats that supposed to mean?! I'm not a girl you know. Jeez, and I thought pink was enough." Lelouch glared up at the taller boy.

"No that's not it, it matches your eyes. It's a very pretty color." His eyes were closed while his lips held a sweet smile. Lelouch looked away from the others cute face.

'Cute face?!'

"I uh…well I think you look great in blue!" Lelouch said it so fast it was almost as if he said one huge word. His eyes fell to the clothes that he held in his arms, 'my eyes huh?' " I should go get dressed!" Lelouch ran off in the opposite direction of the changing rooms.

'That wasn't like him… '

"Neh Lelouch, you're going the wrong way!" Suzaku yelled after him but he had already started running back in the direction of the changing rooms.

'Well that was embarrassing' he slipped on the sand and plopped right down in it head first. He lay there for a quick antagonizing second. "I'm okay," he shouted spitting sand out of his mouth. 'Again!'

When he was safely in the confines of the dressing room he slid down to the floor with his back pressed up against the door. 'What's up with me lately, I'm not doing anything right…' He began dressing into the violet uniform, there was a large L in place of the S that Suzaku's had.

"L doesn't that stand for…loser, jeez are you freaking kidding me!" Lelouch started to gnaw at the material. 'What am I doing, I look like a dog with my owner's favorite pair of shoes!' Lelouch quickly fit his head through the top and pulled his arms through the sides. It was definitely form fitting, the shorts, thank god, they were loose and at least down to his knees. "Phew I was expecting something like whitey-tidies or maybe even a ski-"

"Lelouch come on, they want to start already!" he paused to scratch his head "This president is crazy, making us do all of this stuff…" Suzaku kept knocking on the door. "If you don't hurry I'm going to op-" Lelouch came out of the room," Well that was fast." The slimmer boy became uneasy and started to fidget and sweat a bit. "He won't notice," he whispered under his breath, glancing to the vermilion-eyed boy. They jogged over to the large sand pit and went to their sides. The two of them positioned themselves for the oncoming game.

"The rules are simple. If you get passed the ball and you miss, your out. No fouls play how you want, just please no blood. Kay? Every man for himself! Now lets begin!" confetti fell from the ceiling and the president blew a whistle.

'Rivalz, he's in orange'

'Rolo's in yellow'

'Gino's in green'

'And Lelouch's in violet'

'And Suzaku's in blue'

'**I can't let them beat me, especially…'**

'…Suzaku'

'…Lelouch'

'Awe who am I kidding! I'm going to get trampled…'

"Guess that means go guys! I'm not gonna hold back." The blonde got the volleyball to start with. A cheeky grin spread across his face. "It's on!" he yelled hitting the volleyball hard over to the other side.

The side where the ball was sent had Lelouch and Rolo; the side with Gino had Rivalz, and Suzaku as well.

'Of course it would have to go straight towards me' Lelouch stood his ground getting ready for the oncoming volleyball. Then just as it came down he closed his eyes hoping he'd hit it. The ball hit his fist as his expression turned to one that looked like it was in pain. And to everyone's amazement, the light touch sent the ball back over the net. Lelouch slowly opened an eye to examine his work. Now it looked like he was wincing in pain, and by this time Gino was already laughing so much that Lelouch wanted to go over there and tackle the big guy to the ground.

Gino's hands were still on his knees as he took a couple of calming breaths. Standing back up he had to wipe the tears that formed in his eyes from laughing so hard. Suzaku stifled a chuckle of his own and Lelouch's eye twitched. Rolo and Rivalz had been passing the ball back in forth seeming raher bored now.

"Hey guys can we continue playing" Rivalz whined.

Without waiting for an answer he passed it to Suzaku who spiked it to the other side. It went down so fast no one had even seen it coming. One second Suzaku hits the ball; the next Lelouch is on the ground after being hit in the stomach. Lelouch couldn't breath; it had knocked the wind right out of his lungs. Clutching his stomach he wobbled up "I'm fine" his voice was shaky and hard to hear.

Blinking the president stood up "Lelouch issss out! The president laughed to herself, she knew he'd be the first out. He definitely wasn't the athletic type.

Lelouch wandered off to a bench that hadn't been there before. Plopping down he watched the game.

Rolo had been left alone now and his confidence washed away completely. After several hits back and forth he finally gave up, taking a hit to his elbow. "…And Rolo isss out! Nothing like a brotherly relationship, guess no one got the athletics gene!" The president smiled and continued watching the game. Rivalz and Gino walked under the net and faced Suzaku.

"Your going down shortie!" The blonde tossed the ball up and down in his hand.

"Yeah what he said!" Rivalz added

"Rivalz your shorter then me…"

Rivalz turned away, "Well s'not my fault."

" 'Nuff talk" Gino pushed the ball into the blue haired boys chest. "Get him out" A playful grin played across his face.

"With pleasure" Rivalz hit the ball so hard it landed on their side of the court. Everyone gave him a blank look. Rivalz quickly retrieved the ball and flung it under the net.

"Hehe?" Slinking off of the court he left Gino and Suzaku to face each other. "Now with Lelouch, Rolo, and Rivalz out were down to the last two!" The president announced like a sports reporter "Gino versus Suzaku, The Ultimate Battle of Athletes" The president blasted off more fireworks and tossed confetti down. Blowing her whistle, the two began.

The last thing that any body could clearly see was the moment when Suzaku hit the ball into play. Then back and forth the crowd's heads went. The movements were amazing, maybe only a second on each side. Moving to the left and to the right, the two Knights were an even match. For a few merciless minutes it went on like that until the blonde got bored with it. Suddenly smashing the ball down in the direction of the other contestants.

"Heh. Suzaku its over"

'Ah he knows I can't help it.' Diving towards the ball he hit it out of the way and it hit the net with a plop. Suzaku lay out in the sand. "Gino…" Suzaku put a hand to his face. "Like a little kid"

Gino pumped his fist in victory and closed his blue eyes to savor the moment.

"The winner is Ginooooo" the president clapped and began again. "Now we move onto the last of these three rounds! World Peace… or should I say, we all know that cute and sexy guys are nothing without brains? Neh? Am I right?" Girls squealed in approval, the guys stared wide-eyed. "SO for this round, it's Trivia!" The president leaped from her blimp onto a smaller stage and placed glasses to her face. "A test to find real men… Let's begin!"

'**Was that stage there a second ago???'**

A look of shock and terror graced all of the boys' faces, except one of course.

'Really are you kidding me? This should be no problem-'Lelouch winced 'ugh dang stomach' Lelouch touched the bruise through his shirt.

'This is bad, I don't know much! Unless it's about Knightmares…wait why would it be? NO good…'

Suzaku glanced around at his rivals. 'Maybe it won't be too bad…' Suzaku chuckled nervously to himself.

"Hey this ain't to bad, I know what I know! And you don't know what I don't know so I don't know much as to what you… know… so it works!" Gino confused himself and started laughing.

'**Did he just call himself stupid?'**

"Gino…" all of the boys sighed. This was going to be a disgrace to all males...

\~/

**R&R**

**AA:** Like I said, I sorry, I had to cut it short, but next time I'll make it up to you! The chapter will be 10 times longer!

**Lelouch: **She's lying, no way possible that she could make it tha-

**AA: ***Shoves Lelouch into Suzaku* ANYway! It'll be much longer and it'll be shocking! o.0

**Lelouch: **Like I said- Hey wait what do you mean shocking?!

**AA: **Shud up you can't even hit a volleyball! I can at least hit it over! Neh *sticks tongue out* Heh just kidding I wuv you Lulu! Hope you liked it! Although I can do much better!


End file.
